


The End at the Beginning

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [61]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	The End at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Their life together was supposed to be just getting started, not ending. They had everything before them – his commission as captain of the Titan, their beautiful baby daughter. Everything to live for.

Everything Deanna would never see again.

Will stood over the biobed as Sickbay worked around him, tending to other officers injured in the firefight. The planet was supposed to be peaceful. Idyllic. There weren’t supposed to be terrorists with disruptors firing into a celebration.

Deanna wasn’t supposed to be laying there, unnaturally still, charred flesh visible across her stomach, chest, shoulder, even the side of her face. She’d been hit five times.

When the firing had begun, he’d been next to her, holding the baby in his arms. Deanna had thrown herself in front of them, protecting the baby. His daughter was alive because his wife was dead. It was impossible to wrap his head around.

“Captain.” The voice of his CMO drew his attention, barely. “We need the biobed, sir.”

The sheet was drawn up over Deanna’s face, and then they were taking her away.

If only they could take his pain away with her.


End file.
